


Of Soulmates and Getting Shot

by Violettavonviolet



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Comedy, Kinda, M/M, Pain, Romantic Soulmates, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, but in a fluffy way, how is this ship not canon, trying my best at
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25940899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violettavonviolet/pseuds/Violettavonviolet
Summary: prompt: You accidentally fell down the stairs and broke a leg, oh, and fate must love you because it seems your soulmate also broke the other leg (or something else) and whatever happens to the other, you feel it too (no actual injury but you feel the same amount of pain) so now you’re in the hospital and you happen to meet your soulmate in the waiting area.or:How Clint met Phil
Relationships: Clint Barton/Phil Coulson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65





	Of Soulmates and Getting Shot

**Author's Note:**

> hi, hello, I am back again with an incredibly short fic, because I am in fact a dumbass who can apparently not even be bothered to watch her own schedule. Sooo here I am, on a Sunday instead of a Friday. Also, you know how I wanted to write more over the holidays so that I won't have the stress when im going back to school. That was stupid, I am not doing that. Mostly because I spent the entire six weeks reading and tomorrow school begins and I mostly just want to cry. 
> 
> Also this prompt came from here: https://aupromptscollection.tumblr.com/post/137184866535/soulmate-au-story-ideas  
> I'm prolly going to be using it more often because the ideas that they present are amazing and its just too easy.  
> I read it and I just immediately started thinking about bowtie, which is also the cutest ship name of all time.  
> Well, anyway, I don't want to make this longer than the actual fic, so im just gonna stop here.

Clint honestly hadn’t meant to get shot, it was just bad luck. He had let his guard down the tiniest bit after he finished a very complicated sniper shot and in that moment of weakness somebody had hit him.  
Well shot not hit, but you get the gist, right? 

So now he’s in the hospital ward of Shield, desperately waiting to get trough the night, because he would -hopefully- be released in the morning.  
He had a room for himself right now, but a nurse had come in about fifteen minutes earlier to tell him that he would have to share in a bit.  
That made Clint very cranky because he really disliked sharing hospital rooms with others. 

They were usually very annoying and Clint just liked to pity himself alone.  
Because get this, he was shot in one leg but the best part was, his soulmate had been shot in the other not five minutes later. You couldn’t actually do anything about the pain your soulmate caused you, other than taking a but load of painkillers but the doctors still insisted on looking at it anyway. 

Suddenly, the door was opened and a nurse came in, followed by another nurse and a bed. Clint couldn’t actually see the bed in its entirety, but he assumed the dude with whom he was supposed to share this room was in it.  
This theory was supported by the slow, low breathing that suddenly filled the room after the nurses left. He decided not to be overly bothered by it and just go to sleep. 

Those meds made him so very sleepyyyy. 

The next morning he woke up to the bright artificial light of the room. He groaned, and tried to turn in his bed before cursing slightly at the pain that came rushing soaring hot trough his legs when he tried to move them. Seemed like the painkillers had stopped working over night. HIs roommate had none of those concerns and openly cursed. Clint startled and looked over before very nearly dying.  
No-, not because of the pain, but because of the sheer hotness of the roommate. Was hotness a word? Doesn’t matter, it described the other human perfectly. A sharp jawline, the start of bear stubble, dark hair and a wonderful biceps. He also, somehow, still wore a tie, how he managed to keep it without wrinkles, would probably be the greatest mystery of the century. 

Clint nearly whooped out loud. If he had to lie here then at least he could do it with someone hot. 

Curiously he tried to find the thing that made his roommate curse, but couldn’t find anything. Maybe his own pain was juts as great as Clint’s? He doubted it but it was a possibility.  
“Hey“ he said. Trying to garner the attention of the hot dude.“Do ya need help or something?“ The hot dude shook his head and chuckled, a bit pained. “Na, it’s just you know, my soulmate was shot in the leg which made me loose concentration my guard which of course led to me being shot in the other one.“ Clint gaped, “No way, the same thing happened to me! Well, I got shot and then my soulmate got shot, but anyway how crazy is that?“ The hot dude raised his eyebrow. “That is actually astounding.“ He made a move with his hand. 

“Say, you wouldn’t coincidentally feel this?“ 

And with that he hit his bandaged leg. 

The pain was almost overwhelming, and Clint yelped; “Dude, what the fuck?“ 

Even as he said it, he realized what this meant. 

“It seems as if we are soulmates.“

The hot dude said, matter of factly.  
Shit, Clint should probably stop calling him ‚Hot Dude’. 

“Hi soulmate, name‘s Clint. Clint Barton“  
His Soulmate nodded, 

“Phil, Phil Coulson.“

**Author's Note:**

> This is it! Did you like it? Any thoughts prompts or opinions? tHen pls leave a comment down below, even with school starting again I will try to write something for every prompt within two weeks.  
> See you again (hopefully) on Friday,  
> Bye,  
> Vio!


End file.
